


When The Moon Rises

by watchmeplaywithdragons



Series: When The Moon Rises [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmeplaywithdragons/pseuds/watchmeplaywithdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always took the same route home from work. The same sidewalk; the same houses; the same shops; the same everything. Every day he would even stop to tell Ms Collasor that her petunia's looked especially lovely that day. He lived an ordinary life, not many visitors and not much in the way of relationships. Though his life abruptly changes with his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright !! So this is my first work on this account! I had a work up earlier but deicded I was heavily rushed and it was sloppy, so I took it down. Anyways, feel free to criticize so long as it's not extensively hateful !!

His heels clicked against the sidewalk, as was usual for Levi. He was nearly swallowed by his scarf and navy blue peacoat as the wind blew. It was a bit more chilly today than normal; the first signs of that cold front moving in. His hands buried deep into his pockets as he walked down the road towards his house. Work was rough today, and he was pretty sure he had pulled his shoulder out of socket trying to catch that coffee mug earlier. It was still sore and he wasn't positive he had relocated it yet, or if he could do it on his own. There were a few new faces in the coffee shop today, unlike usual. Maybe there were snowbirds coming through on their way to the south.

He rounded the corner and a sinking feeling rested in the pit of his stomach as he saw a movers truck parked outside his house. People were going in and out of the house that was next to his. He tried to ignore them and go to his own, but was stopped by a tall man with light blonde hair and a charming smile. Levi wasn't used to company; more used to sitting alone in his two story, two bedroom brick house. It was rather large but his parents paid for it long ago so he didn't mind. It had a beautiful front screened in deck with a nice large door which led to the entrance of his house. It was a forest green door with a gold trim around the front window. He loved living here; his lawn a bright green with little flowers here and there in small planters around the front of his house.

"Hi, do you live here?" The tall man asked, his hand waving in the direction of Levi's house. He nodded slowly and offered a small smile to seem more friendly. He didn't know exactly what it was about this guy that was so welcoming, but it reminded him of his mother. The man smiled brightly and stuck out the same hand. "I'm Erwin, I'll be moving in next door." Levi almost choked on his own breath. New Neighbors?!

"Levi. Where are you coming from?" He asked, a bit curious but at the same time unhappy about the thought of something new coming in to disrupt his daily life that he was oh so comfortable with. He must of came of as a bit gruff, because the man's confidence seemed a bit shaken.

"Oh, uh, Florida," He said with a soft chuckle. "The sunshine state. A bit too sunny for me." He smiled briefly and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. He glanced back to the people moving things in and out, something catching his attention and he apologized before running off to talk to someone carrying a few items. His voice was loud but Levi couldn't quite make out what he was saying; not that he really cared. After a while the man came jogging back to him, panting softly when he came to a stop. "Sorry about that, precious antiques." Levi nodded and looked at his house.

"Well, I hope you like it here." He said softly and glanced up at him. He had light blue eyes and his blonde hair dangled just in front of them. The setting sun bounced off of them, making them shimmer as he smiled. He nodded and as Levi turned to walk away Erwin called out to him. "See you around!" Levi waved back at him carelessly and strode up to his screen door. He went inside, unlocking his front door and leaving his shoes on the deck. His fingers curled around the doorknob and pushed the door open. Stepping inside, he took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack along with his scarf. It always smelled lightly of cinnamon, something to remind him of home. He breathed a deep sigh but his thoughts wandered back to the blonde man. _"Erwin, huh?"_ He thought to himself as he started to microwave a cup of water for tea. He was feeling a bit lazy and as the water was heating he walked upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he started back down the stairs the microwave beeped and he skipped down the bottom few steps to hurry to the hot cup. He decided on Earl Grey tea for today and put in a spoonful and a half of sugar before dipping in the tea bag. He grabbed his book off of the counter and headed back for the front deck, finding a comfortable shady spot in his lounge chair and situating himself.

He sipped on his tea and read his book, his eyes occasionally darting up to the shouts of the tall blonde figure. He looked and sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He barked orders to these men like they were his pons. He looked so stout and firm, his muscles defined well through his button up. He snapped out of his little trance to see Erwin looking back at him with a small smile on his face. Levi's face turned a light shade of pink as he blinked multiple times and looked back to his book. After feeling thoroughly embarrassed he got up, nearly tripping over himself and clicked play on his radio, a soft tune coming through the speakers to help him lull back into his lazy-day state. He had tomorrow off, but he would more than less likely go in anyways to keep himself busy. 

~

He had gotten through a few chapters by now and the sun had gone down, forcing his deck lights on. He reached over, checking his watch and sighing. Erwin had gone inside long ago, but Levi was hoping if he stayed out he would get another glimpse of him. Wishful thinking. He stood up, walking inside and setting his book down on the counter next to the sink. He placed his tea cup in the sink and moved to the freezer, grabbing a frozen cheese pizza. Preheating the over he sat down at his kitchen table, filling out a crossword until the over beeped, signaling that it was ready for the pizza. He unwrapped it and placed it on the middle rack, as instructed, and went to sit back down.

After about fifteen minutes the over beeped again and he got up, grabbing a metal spatula and an oven mitt.  He scraped the pizza off of the rack and set it on a smaller rack above the counter to cool. As he went to sit down again there was a light tapping on his door. His eyebrows furrowed and he made his way to the front room, looking through the glass. He felt his heart leap to his throat and he cracked open the door, a chilling wind blowing through. He popped his head through as his body racked with shivers. "Yes?" He asked curiously, his heart beating rather quickly as he scanned over the man standing in front of him.

"Hey, I, uh.. Okay, so I don't have power yet and I know it's late, but the power company never got my transfer and I have to go up there tomorrow, but would-" He kept babbling but Levi stopped listening as his eyes drifted to his shirt. He was well defined underneath the tight fabric and his sweatpants gave him a comfortable look. His stance made him seem relaxed yet slightly on edge. An eerie silence lingered in the air and Levi's eyes snapped back up to Erwin's face.

"I'm sorry what?" Levi must have come off as more gruff than expected because Erwin turned, exhaling. His breath was clearly visible in the night air, and he looked back to Levi with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, it was a long shot I'll admit that since we just met, but I don't know anyone else in town and the shelter is already closed for the night. I don't know where else to go, it'll only be for a night or two I promise, is there any chance I can stay here?" He did a small dance to keep his legs moving and warm. Levi had to think a moment, but after looking back at Erwin he couldn't help but think he looked absolutely pitiful. He sighed softly and nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah, I couldn't eat this whole pizza myself anyways," He chuckled softly and opened the door. "Oh, but leave your shoes." Levi said, pointing at the sneakers on Erwin's feet. He nodded quickly and slipped them off, nearly jumping through the doorway. He was much taller than Levi, and practically towered over him. Levi showed him to the kitchen and cut the pizza after setting it on the table. They talked over dinner and when they were finished the table fell quiet. The only sound was Erwin yawning at the other end. "Oh, can you do me a favor?" Levi asked after a while. Erwin's eyes landed on Levi and it sent shivers down his spine.

"What can I help with?" He asked,his hands reaching up and resting behind his head.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder-" He started, his hand moving to his right shoulder. Erwin stood up and walked over, towering over the smaller man. He rotated his arm and when it reached a certain point he jerked it slightly and there was a pop. Levi bit his tongue and squeaked softly, pain searing through his shoulder followed by relief. He sighed and thanked Erwin before standing up himself, heading for the stairs.

"I've got a spare room, you can sleep there. Unless you want the couch," Levi joked, a soft smile covering his lips as he led Erwin upstairs. "If you need anything I'm right across the hall. The bathroom is here," He said pointing the the first door at the top of the staircase. "And your room is here." He said, opening the door and letting Erwin in. HE smiled and looked around before falling onto the bed, bouncing slightly.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it." He said softly, his hands resting behind his head. Levi just smiled and nodded, turning to leave the room. 

"Oh, and I leave for work at eight, though I'm supposed to have tomorrow off." He added the last part quietly, thinking maybe tomorrow would be worth staying home. He shut the door behind him after Erwin said something about understanding. He headed to his room, going into the bathroom that joined. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, putting on a pair of boxers and a tanktop. He crawled into his bed, sleep finally dawning on him.


	2. Emotional Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night owls or morning people? Two contradicting types of people, sharing a house for a few days? That's practically a disaster waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to be moving soon so I won't be able to update often (partially why this chapter is so late /o.o\\). I'm moving from Florida to Colorado, so it's a bit of a big move. Please don't hate me for updating so late !! Also, this chapter is going to be fairly short because my internet is kinda derpy right now.

His hands twitched and his legs were restless. He wanted to go back to sleep like you wouldn't believe, but the aroma that filled the air begged him to wake. He huffed softly and sat up, his blonde hair a mess and his eyes blinking furiously to help rouse him from his sleepy state. Erwin was most definitely a night owl; he hated mornings with a passion. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and groaned, throwing himself back on the bed. 8:42 am is what the clock read, and he was not ready. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled himself upright, rubbing his face with both hands. He stood up and, without bothering to re-make the bed, walked across the room to pick up his pants. Sliding them up his thighs with one hand he used the other to open the door and start making his way down the hallway. He turned into the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror with a frown. He began running the water in the sink, dipping his hands into it. It sent shivers up his arms and he splashed a little onto his face. Using the bar of soap next to the faucet he lathered his hands, scrubbing his face free of the overnight oils and exhaustion. He used the face towel, or what he assumed was the face towel, next to the sink to dry himself off. He took a deep breath, feeling slightly refreshed and used his fingers to comb through his hair a bit. When he felt happy with his appearance he continued down the hallway and staircase towards the kitchen.

Rounding the corner he was greeted by Levi humming softly to himself and swaying slightly. He couldn't help but smile, he had known Levi for a while but he was fairly certain Levi hadn't recalled who he was yet. He cleared his throat softly and Levi seemed to nearly jump out of his skin, turning around with obvious embarrassment written on his face. His cheeks were bright pink and he was avoiding eye contact like his life depended on it. "What're you working on there?" Erwin asked, his hands folding behind his back as he made his way to the table, where a cup of coffee sat waiting for him. Sometimes Levi was just so ~~sweet~~  considerate. Completely different from his original cold-hearted self. Granted it had been four years, but could he really forget that easily? Yes, he moved away, and he had changed his life style, but how could forget Erwin of all people? Who knows, maybe he did remember, and just wasn't letting on. Then again, if he did remember, he would have known Erwin didn't like coffee, and that he preferred tea instead. His hands folded around the cup and he almost tried to force himself to take a sip, but he honestly couldn't.

Levi loaded a plate with what looked like scrambled eggs and brought both plates over to the table. "I didn't know what you liked so I just kinda guessed." He said softly, setting the plate in front of him. It had sausage, bacon, eggs, and french toast. French toast. Erwin's favorite. Maybe he remember a little bit but not fully; Erwin reassured himself. "Something in my gut just told me to make French toast today, which is weird because I haven't made that since I was in the milita-" He slammed his hands down on the table and looked up at Erwin, who was now in shock from his sudden outburst. "THAT'S how I know you!" He exclaimed. "I knew you looked and sounded familiar!" A smile crept onto his lips and he chuckled softly. "Wow, how long has it been, four years?" He said, putting a hand on his forehead as Erwin nodded, looking up at him from his eggs. They continued to talk about their time apart and catch up on what each of them had missed.

~

"You were married?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow as he finished his plate. Levi nodded softly, a sad look entering his eyes.

"Once, yes." He said quietly, his hands gripping his cup a little tighter than usual. Erwin seemed curious, and Levi wanted to keep himself composed enough to talk about it. "It was two years ago, there was an accident, and I'm alone now. Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt, but I'm coping." He said, his hands loosening from the cup as he stood up. "Do you have anywhere to go today?"

"I have to call the power company, but other than that no." He replied, smiling softly as he got up to put a hand on the smaller mans shoulder. Levi looked up at him with a sad smile and then back at the counter. Erwin wrapped his arms around the smaller mans frame and squeezed gently. Levi wasn't usually one for physical contact, but he supposed he could use it right now. He turned, wrapping his arms around Erwin's torso in return.


End file.
